SPATIAL AND EXPOSURE ANALTYICS FACILITY CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Spatial and Exposure Analytics Facility Core (SEAC) provides the tools, infrastructure, and services needed to support state-of-the-art exposure measurement and assessment in planned and ongoing environmental health sciences (EHS) research projects by Center investigators, including pilot projects. The SEAC supports an integrated exposure assessment approach that considers exposures from source to dose, on various levels of space, time, and biological scale integration, and to multiple concurrent stressors. Specifically, the SEAC provides Center investigators with access to sampling equipment for measuring particulate and gaseous air pollution, UV, and meteorology; technical measurement and exposure assessment support; expertise in state-of-the-art tools and real-time data capture technology; consultation, support, and access to GIS and spatial analysis capabilities; support for design and analysis of studies that utilize high volume, cutting-edge exposure technologies; consultation in the development, management, and analysis of the complex databases that arise from real-time data capture of exposure measurements; and training and education in the use of smartphones and sensors for EHS data collection, in methodology for measurement and modeling of exposure data, and in using exposure sciences in citizen science projects in collaboration with the COEC. The SEAC provides centralized access to a variety of critical services for the successful performance and completion of EHS research in a cost-effective arrangement through the leveraged use of Center resources. The full range of exposure assessment and spatial analysis needs, from design to documentation to sampling and data collection and analyses, is accessible using the SEAC as a research service portal to Center members. The SEAC encourages, supports, and enhances Center EHS research by capitalizing on current strengths in exposure assessment science and incorporating cutting-edge exposure measurement and assessment methods and techniques.